A Life Lesson at the Docks
by YuriChan220
Summary: After a tough battle, Akagi and Fubuki end up at the docks, thinking about the choices they made.


**A Life Lesson at the Docks**

**Pairing: Fubuki x Akagi**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Even though Akagi x Kaga is the ultimate OTP, my heart lies on Fubuki x Akagi. I can't help it. Sempai x Kouhai relationships are awesome. Anyways, please enjoy!**

It's a rough day. Not only Fubuki ended up at the docks, but her sempai, Akagi as well. They were in a battle a couple hours ago against another one of those Wo-Class Aircraft Carriers. And they would not let up. Fubuki just sits there in the water, thinking back on how they were almost demolished by those Abyssal.

****Flashback****

_Akagi fired her arrow, summoning war fighter planes out to destroy the Abyssal that are surrounding the Fleet Girls from all sides. They dropped some bombs, plus firing some bullets at the enemies, making them explode one by one. The Destroyers, Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuki fired their turret and torpedoes at the enemies as well, making the other Abyssal explode. _

_"We're doing it!" Mutsuki said cheerfully. _

_"No one messes with us, poi!" Yuudachi added. _

_Akagi nodded with a confident smile. They are getting destroyed thanks to everyone's teamwork. She and Kaga stood together, ready to destroy another Abyssal. However, unbeknownst to the Carriers, there is one specific Wo-Class Aircraft carrier, a pale skinned woman with long white hair, fires her canons. Kaga heard the shot and pushed Akagi aside just when the seeds almost hit them. Fortunately, they miss, only hitting the water instead. Kaga turned toward the Wo-Class Aircraft Carrier, who's cold stare gazes upon the Carrier. _

_"They will not let up can they!?" Kaga said. She fired her arrow, summoning at least 5 planes at once to shoot their bullets at the Abyssal. But the planes were destroyed from Wo-Class's seeds as soon as they too close to it. _

_"Look out, Kaga-san!" Akagi cried._

_Wo-Class fired another shot, but those go above Kaga, right toward Akagi. Kaga is too far from where she is, so she'll be unable to save her. _

_"A-Akagi!" the stoic girl reached a hand out, even though she knows it's hopeless._

_All Akagi could do was stand there in shock, bracing for the impact when all of a sudden, Fubuki sped over in front of her sempai, taking the hit for her. _

_"Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki and Yuudachi cried out. _

_"Fubuki-san…!" Akagi called as the smoke cleared. Fubuki was alive, but severely damaged due to the impact. _

_"I'm alright…Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said weakly. _

_"Y-you fool!" Akagi shouted. "Do you realize what you're doing!?"_

_The Wo-Class fired another shot. Yuudachi aimed her turret and fired a shot to intercept. It hit the Aircraft Carrier, making it stumble a little, but regain its composure. It fired another shot, then another. It rendered getting both Akagi and Fubuki getting hit, plus Yuudachi as well. But Fubuki held her ground and aimed her turret again._

_"Just die already!" She fired another shot, hitting the Abyssal in the face. It stumbles back, putting a hand on its face as another shot is fired, then another. _

_Yuudachi assisted her by firing her turret as well while Mutsuki fired her torpedoes. Akagi nodded and fired two arrows to assist the three destroyers, summoning at least 10 planes. Everything was fired all at once, making it very difficult for Wo-Class to keep up. It couldn't take much of this firepower and thus resulting it in exploding. _

_The battle was won, but Akagi and Fubuki were mostly injured from the battle. Akagi was hurt even before Fubuki jumped in to save her from death. It was then that they were taken to the docks to get themselves repaired._

****End of Flashback****

And here they are, bathing themselves in the warm water while getting repaired. Akagi plays around with bubble wrap while Fubuki is next to her, sitting there and thinking about the battle. The older girl turns to her kouhai and smiles a gentle smile.

"No need to be down, Fubuki-san," she says softly.

"But…but…I had to save you," Fubuki says. "I didn't want to lose you. It was worth the sacrifice."

"Yes, but you also could've sunk from that blast. I almost lost you, too. It was still a little foolish of you do to that."

"I know but still."

"Listen. I'm very glad you saved me back there. But from doing what you did earlier, if that blast was powerful enough to sink you, I would've been devastated. No, not just me. Every Fleet girl that knew you very well would've been devastated as well."

"Akagi-sempai…" Fubuki looks up at her upperclassman.

"I guess I was foolish too," the Carrier smiles weakly. "I took a hit way before you came and saved me. We both need to be more careful with ourselves and pay attention to our surroundings more often, okay?"

Fubuki smiles and nods. "You're right! Thank you, Akagi-sempai!"

Just then, they hear some ringing and whirring of the machine. Two instant repair buckets show up and pour the special liquid on top of them. It's all thanks to the Admiral who sent them. The repairs get completed in a flash, making the Fleet Girls feel much better than they already did.

"Ahhhh, that hit the spot~!" Akagi sighs happily.

"Great! Now we can relax~" Fubuki says as she stands up.

"Ehehe! We WERE relaxing in the bath here for a while," the upperclassman says. "What we really need is some food~"

"Oh, yes, that's right~" Fubuki rubs the back of her head. "I bet it's nearly dinnertime, so let's head to the Naval District Cafe after we put our clothes on."

"Right there with you, Fubuki-san~" Akagi says.

The two Fleet Girls get out of the bath, change into their regular clothing and then head toward the cafeteria to serve themselves some food. Of course, Akagi's meal is huge like always and it makes Fubuki giggle. They head over toward an empty table to sit across from each other, say Grace and then dig into their food. Fubuki takes a bite of hers while hearing Akagi hum at every taste, letting out these cute happy sounds of satisfaction. She's a Carrier after all, which means she requires so many supplies and fuel. As much as Yamato's to add. They eat and eat until their bellies were full (well, for Akagi's, she doesn't feel it) and they head outside to see that it's already dark outside.

Fubuki looks over at her upperclassman's hand and blushes. She really, really wants to grab her hand and squeeze it gently to feel the soft skin of her sempai. But Akagi comes to notice her embarrassed expression and giggles.

"Fubuki-san, you're so cute and silly sometimes~" she says. "Do you have something you want to tell me~?"

"U-ummm…well…" the Destroyer averts her eyes back and forth. "I, ummmm…w-would it be okay if…w-we held hands?"

"Fufu! Is that all~?"

"Y-yes…"

Akagi pets her like a puppy and gently takes her kouhai's hand. "All you have to do is ask."

They look up at the stars for a while, sitting on the grass in the process. Fubuki can't help but steal glances at her sempai. Ever since they first met, she's so beautiful, elegant and inspirational. She's the reason Fubuki tries so hard to become a great Fleet Girl. And from admiration turned to love very quickly. But even so…

"Fubuki-san~?" Akagi says. "It seems like there is something else on your mind."

"Ah! H-h-how could you possibly know that!?" Fubuki panics.

"Fufu! I can read you like a book~" the upperclassman says. "I can tell from the way your blushing and feeling all nervous and sweaty. So, no need to be shy. You can tell me anything~"

Fubuki blushes even harder as she fiddles with her fingers. "A-Akagi-sempai…I've been…admiring you for a long time. And from then on, I couldn't stop admiring you and not fall in love with you. My heart always beats whenever I'm with you, see you or even someone mentioning you. It's like my love is connected. S-so, would you please…b-be my girlfriend?"

Akagi giggles at the cutest sight of Fubuki. She's blushing, shutting her eyes tightly and squeezing her hand a bit tighter. But Akagi turns around and cups both hands to her kouhai's cheeks.

"Of course, Fubuki-san~" she says. "I would love to go out with you. I like you, too. The way you're so determined to become a great Fleet Girl, like myself. And just giving it your all. That's what I like about you~"

"Oh, Akagi-sempai~!" Fubuki swoons.

The two lean in slowly, pucker their lips and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. For Fubuki, it's her first ever kiss and it was lovely. A lovely feeling already. Just from those soft, moist lips of Akagi's. They pull away to gaze at each other for a brief moment before sharing another kiss.

They pull away again after about a minute and look at each other lovingly. Fubuki wraps her arms around Akagi's neck in the process while the Carrier has her arms wrapped around Fubuki's waist. They pull each other closer.

"I love you~!" they say in unison.

**A/N: If there's one thing I'm so bad with action, it's this series. I'm sure this is messed up just like the other ones, but who knows? I love action, but for this series, it's so difficult to put into the right words. **

**A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one. Have a nice day!**


End file.
